Promise Me
by Fuzzie
Summary: “Van, promise me that we’ll be friends no matter what happens even if we go to war against each other! Promise Me we’ll always be friends!” Hitomi said staring into the pink sky. “I promise you Hitomi, We’ll always be best friends!” more ins
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own Escaflowne, BUT I DO OWN Gatiste!  
  
Title: Promise Me  
  
Summary: "Van, promise me that we'll be friends no matter what happens even if we go to war against each other! Promise Me we'll always be friends!" Hitomi said staring into the pink sky. "I promise you Hitomi, We'll always be best friends!" Hitomi is princess of Gatiste, a small country next to Fanelia. Van is Price of Fanelia. As they get older a war brakes out between the two countries. But when Van's father tells Van to kill Hitomi and end the war, what will he do. (I'm bad at summaries!)  
  
Author note: Ok, I made Gatiste up. Yay, I'm bad at summaries but please read it!  
  
Chapter one: The start of a promise  
  
"Van, people will never understand us you know. They all think are life's are so great, after all there rich and royal." Hitomi said sitting on a log next to him. "Yeah." He said softly standing up. "Maybe we're rich and royal but at least they are free to do whatever, like making there own decisions, marring someone they love." She said and walked up to the little lake and its waterfall. Here she felt free, away from the castle. She hated being a princess and Van was the same he hated being a price his brother died a year ago and now he would become king when his father dies. "Hitomi, it's getting dark." Van looked up at the sky, the pink clouds. "Van, promise me that we'll be friends no matter what happens even if we go to war against each other! Promise Me we'll always be friends!" Hitomi said staring into the pink sky. "I promise you Hitomi, We'll always be best friends!"  
  
--Five years later-  
  
Hitomi locked her door and ran to the window, hearing her mothers shouts and screams for her to get out she frowned and jumped out the window. She ran across the courtyard and into the woods till she saw the waterfall and sitting next to it was Van. "Van!" Hitomi cried "Hitomi, Happy fifteenth birthday!" Van said walking up to her then frowned "What's the mater?" "My mom wants me to marry!"  
  
--  
  
Like no like! Please review or no new chapter! 


	2. Lets run away

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own Escaflowne, BUT I DO OWN Gatiste!  
  
Title: Promise Me  
  
Summary: "Van, promise me that we'll be friends no matter what happens even if we go to war against each other! Promise Me we'll always be friends!" Hitomi said staring into the pink sky. "I promise you Hitomi, We'll always be best friends!" Hitomi is princess of Gatiste, a small country next to Fanelia. Van is Price of Fanelia. As they get older a war brakes out between the two countries. But when Van's father tells Van to kill Hitomi and end the war, what will he do. (I'm bad at summaries!)  
  
Author note: Ok, I made Gatiste up. Yay, I'm bad at summaries but please read it!  
  
Chapter Two: Lets run away!  
  
Van looked surprised "Who does she want you to marry?"  
  
"Dilandau! I met him at a party once and he was so rude!" Hitomi cried. "Van what am I going to do."  
  
"Hitomi lets run away."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Lets run away from all this. You won't have to get married. I won't have to be a king when my father dies. So lets run away!" Van said smiling.  
  
'Van wants to run away, I do and I not. I want to see my mother and my father, but they are making me marry Dilandau.' "Ok, Van lets run away." Hitomi said grinning. 'My parents can't love me, look what they did to me. Was I just a heir to them?'  
  
"Hitomi, we'll leave tomorrow at noon. But we'll need some things; you bring some clothes, sewing needles and money. I'll bring so things for hunting and clothes and more money, ok." Van smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." Hitomi ran in the direction of her home.  
  
--  
  
Climbing up the vines that lead to her window she climb in to her room. Her mother must have given up for there were not screams for her to get out. Sitting on her bed she thought 'What did Van ask me to bring? Sewing needles, clothes and money. Well I'll bring some knitting stuff too, for the winter, I'll make a blanket.' "Ok." Hitomi breathed. Taking out a bag that would be easy to carry. Putting all the things into her bag and sealed it. 'Tomorrow I'll be away from the castle, free! They can't hold me back.'  
  
A knock was heard outside her door "Oh, Lord Dilandau I did not know you were coming! Hold on I'll get Miss Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi almost choked on his words 'Dilandau! No!' picking herself up she walked to her door. Smoothing her dress with her hands, she opened the door. "Yes?" she asked even thought she know what it was. "Ah 'theirs' my little 'princess'!" Dilandau said grabbing her then squeezed the life out of her.  
  
"Oh, Dilandau, I'm glad to see you too." Hitomi forced herself say.  
  
Dragging Hitomi down the grand hall, boasting about how great he was. 'I hate guys that brag!' Hitomi said to herself. "Oh! There they are. Aren't they a lovely couple?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, they are a lovely couple." A man voice said.  
  
"Hitomi, this is king Fanel, and is son, Van. I don't think you met"  
  
"It's a pleasure to you, Hitomi." Van bowed, Hitomi looked at him.  
  
"Thank you, and the same." She pushed out her hand, holding it in the air. Van smiled and grabbing her hand he kissed it and Dilandau glared daggers at him. "Hitomi! Lets go some place so we can talk more about eachother!" Dilandau hissed grabbing her arm and dragged her off.  
  
"Van, why don't you go with them. Seeing you never met ether."  
  
"Yes father." And Van followed them to the library.  
  
--  
  
Oh!! I'm really sorry its VERY short!!!! Please forgive me!!!! I got school so I'll update Friday, saterday or Sunday one of those weeks! It's just when I get home I gots to jog!!! Then take care of my rabbit and do homework AND STILL HAVE THE VERY SMALL PORTION OF MY LIFE!!!!! So I'll update in like two days anyway, so that should make up, right?? Kk so next chapter what will dilandau talk to Hitomi about (Mmmm.) Van and Hitomi run away!!  
  
OH!! I have to write some chapters on my other fic I have not really updated o_O! 


	3. Let's go to our new homes

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own Escaflowne, BUT I DO OWN Gatiste!  
  
Title: Promise Me  
  
Summary: "Van, promise me that we'll be friends no matter what happens even if we go to war against each other! Promise Me we'll always be friends!" Hitomi said staring into the pink sky. "I promise you Hitomi, We'll always be best friends!" Hitomi is princess of Gatiste, a small country next to Fanelia. Van is Price of Fanelia. As they get older a war brakes out between the two countries. But when Van's father tells Van to kill Hitomi and end the war, what will he do. (I'm bad at summaries!)  
  
Author note: Ok, I made Gatiste up. Yay, I'm bad at summaries but please read it!  
  
Chapter three: Lets Go To Are New Home!  
  
Dilandau breathing became heavier as he thought about Hitomi. "Lets get to know each other a bit more, shall we!" Dilandau said evilly. Sitting down next to her he put his hand on her thigh. Pushing his hand off her thigh, she turned her head not looking at him. "Dilandau I think you should save it the wedding." Van said with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Van!" Hitomi stood up and walked over to him, whispering so Dilandau could not hear her "Van, let's leave now!"  
  
"What!?" Van whispered back.  
  
"Lets run away now!" and she walked out of room.  
  
"Van! Stay away for Hitomi!" the raged voice of Dilandau hissed at him.  
  
"I will but you stay away her." Van slapped his shoulder and walked out off the room.  
  
Dilandau growled and slamded the door shut and a click egeoed through the giant hall. Van smiled as he walked up stairs. "Van! In here." Van ran up the stairs and in to Hitomi's room, shutting the door behind him. "Hey. You sure you want to leave now?"  
  
"Yes, Van I can't stand it here anymore." Hitomi said with a look that said 'if I stay here I'll die'.  
  
"Ok, lets go. Get your stuff." Van walked to the balcony. Hitomi grabbed her bag and followed Van out to the little balcony. "Ok." She grabbed a strong ivy vine and was about to climb down when Van stopped her "Wait it will take to long to walk, they'll find us."  
  
"Well, what do you think will do fly! Van why are you taking your shirt off?"  
  
Van took of his shirt and relaxed his body; within seconds two white wings grow out of his back. "Van!!" Hitomi gasped.  
  
"Hold on tight!" Van grabbed her tight and she was still in a daze as their feet lifted off the ground. "Van how come you never told me before?"  
  
"I'm not suppose to tell anyone."  
  
"Then why are you showing me now?"  
  
"Remember I promised to always be your best friend and best friends don't keep secrets from each other, right?"  
  
"Van." Hitomi closed her eyes and hugged him.  
  
--  
  
Van landed in his balcony out side his room "Hitomi wait here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Van walked into his room and graded a bag that was hiding under his bed "Ok lets go now."  
  
Hitomi peeked into his room looking at all the things he had. "Alright, but where are we going to go?"  
  
"How about Asturia? We'll find a home or something there in the woods."  
  
"That sounds nice but won't are parents search Asturia? It is our neighboring country."  
  
"I don't think they will search the wood."  
  
"Why, it could be the perfect place to hind?"  
  
"Well, I don't think they think we would stoup so low."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I don't know I'm thinking out-loud." Van shrugged.  
  
"Ok, what if we go to the wood and make a cabin and change are appearances?"  
  
"Alright that sounds good for now lets go."  
  
--  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes slowly moaning she said "Oh, I'm sorry I fell asleep!"  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"No, but you can't its unfair." He laughed "No really its ok Hitomi."  
  
It was darker and the sun was setting. How could they make it this far in such short time, it would take days on foot. "It beautiful!" Hitomi mumbled.  
  
"Yes, it is." Van looked down at her as she watched the sun sink down into the trees, She smiled and looked at him. Looking back at the trees and the night sky that was comeing out. She noticed smoke floating up into the night clouds.  
  
"Van! Look!" Hitomi pointed to smoke "What could it be?"  
  
"A forest fire?"  
  
"Van we should go see."  
  
When their feet touched the ground Van detracted his white wings leaving feathers to get fly in the wind. The landed about half a mile away from the smoke so no one would see his wings. Running to where they saw smoke rise up into the now 'black and filled with stars' sky. When they stopped a little log cabin with a chimney pouring smoke out of it stood in front of them "I guess it was just a fire from a chimney." Van said looking at the cabin.  
  
"Hey Van, this place is perfect."  
  
"Perfect for what?"  
  
"Our home!"  
  
"But someone leaves here!?" Van looked bewildered.  
  
"No we'll-." Hitomi hear a crunch of leaves and twigs, turning around quickly. "Who's there?" She said walking around the house. "Huh?" she heard little cries and sniffles, walking around the house even more she saw a little girl crying her eyes out. "Oh, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Hitomi said standing still. The little girl tried to get up and run. "Oh please do go I did not mean to scare you. We just need to ask your parents a questions." The little girl froze and sadness replaced the frightened look in the little girls eyes. "I don't have parents!" she cried.  
  
"Oh, I so sorry." Hitomi walked over to the girl sitting on the ground and she was going to hug the girl but the little girl beat her to it. Sobbing on Hitomis shoulder she mumbled out "My parents left me two years ago."  
  
"Hitomi, what should we do we can't let her live alone." Van said walking behind the little girl. Bending down he put a hand on her back "It's ok, we'll help you find them."  
  
"I hate being alone." The little girl cryed "Will you stay with me?"  
  
"But you just meet us. We may harm you." Hitomi looked at the girl.  
  
"No, I have instincts on people. You are to kind and gentle but have fear of some thing." Then looking at Van she said "you may look tough but you never would really hurt anyone even if you wanted to." Van looked stunned and the little girl laughed.  
  
"Please will you stay with me?" the girl begged.  
  
--  
  
Yay! A new chapter! Well the last chapter kind of long! I thought it would be shorter but its better that its long! Ok I updated! I would have had it up on yesterday but my friend come over and on Friday I had a school dance (it was fun!) and yeaaaa.  
  
Sorry I did not mean to put up the wrong story!! Im embaresed I did not want to post that story till I edited it I was going to put it on fiction press! 


	4. chapter 4 re

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own Escaflowne, BUT I DO OWN Gatiste!  
  
Title: Promise Me  
  
Summary: "Van, promise me that we'll be friends no matter what happens even if we go to war against each other! Promise Me we'll always be friends!" Hitomi said staring into the pink sky. "I promise you Hitomi, We'll always be best friends!" Hitomi is princess of Gatiste, a small country next to Fanelia. Van is Price of Fanelia. As they get older a war brakes out between the two countries. But when Van's father tells Van to kill Hitomi and end the war, what will he do. (I'm bad at summaries!)  
  
Author note: Ok, I made Gatiste up. Yay, I'm bad at summaries but please read it!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Hitomi smiled at the small light blonde haired girl "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Merle." She shyly said and looked at her feet.  
  
Hitomi lead down on one knee next to the little girl. "That's a cute name. I'm Hitomi and this is Van." She pointed to her friend.  
  
"Hitomi, its getting dark we better get inside." Van sided walking inside the log cabin and the two girls followed him.  
  
The cabin was small but big enough for the three of them. The house was like a turned around, upside-down L. When you walked in the door there was the kitchen, the counters where made of wood. Hitomi ran her hand across it and top, "its so smooth."  
  
"My father made this place, every thing the counters, the beds, the chairs."  
  
"Its very nice." Van spoke up. In the middle of the counters the was a small bowl in the wood with a plug covering a hole. A bucket stood next to the sink, waiting to be used. At the end of the counters was a stove/oven with a pipe that ran throw the wall and out side. On the other side of the room a small wood table rested with three chairs surrounded it. The table was set already, "We keep it set so we don't have to before we eat and so we don't have to put them away in a covert."  
  
"Oh, that's a good idea." Hitomi smiled at her.  
  
They walked to the end of the L and in the corner there was a small desk with a chair and some books. Next to it was a small brick fireplace. As they walked into the end of the house there was one full bed. "I shared a bed with my parents." Hitomi and Van looked at each other. Share a bed. Van and her. Well, it was not that bad but girls where not suppose to share beds with men, only if they where married. Then it came to Hitomi, they would pretend to be Merles parents! "Van, I got an idea!"  
  
"What?" he asked and turned to her.  
  
"We'll pretend to be her parents! You don't mind, do you?" she asked the little girl.  
  
"What! Why pretend to be my parents?"  
  
Oh, no, they did not tell her. But what would they say, we're Princes Hitomi and Prince Van and we ran away.  
  
Van told Merle before Hitomi could brake from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I see. Sure I don't mind."  
  
"Your very smart, how old are you?" Van asked with a surprised look.  
  
"I'm eight years old. What 'bout you two?"  
  
Van pointed to Hitomi and said "Hitomi just turned fifteen and will be turning sixteen soon."  
  
"Ok, well I have school tomorrow, so I'm going to bed." She pushed Van and Hitomi into the kitchen and got changed.  
  
"Van, do you mind sharing a bed?" Hitomi played with her fingers as she sat at the table across from Van.  
  
"No, not at all. Why do you?"  
  
"I don't know if I do."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? If you want I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"No, it cold on the floor. In fact it does not bother me, if we need to pretend to be parents then we must." She grabbed his hand. He looked at her hand on his, with a puzzled look on his face. Hitomi laughed and said "Relax I'm joking."  
  
Grinning Van said "Screw the pretend I want the real thing!" he stood up from his chair and pulled her outside. Hitomi was blushing as he pulled her into his arms. Van looked at her face and stared laughing as hard as he could "Relax, I was joking." He mocked her.  
  
"You jerk!" she hit him "I thought you were serious!"  
  
"So, are you saying I can have you?" his eyebrows cocked up on his forehead.  
  
"Grrrr, VAN!" she hit him again.  
  
Sorry I relised that merles not in the story so she fits perfect here sooooooo...sorry. But I fix this chapter. 


	5. chapter 5

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own Escaflowne, BUT I DO OWN Gatiste!  
  
Title: Promise Me  
  
Summary: "Van, promise me that we'll be friends no matter what happens even if we go to war against each other! Promise Me we'll always be friends!" Hitomi said staring into the pink sky. "I promise you Hitomi, We'll always be best friends!" Hitomi is princess of Gatiste, a small country next to Fanelia. Van is Price of Fanelia. As they get older a war brakes out between the two countries. But when Van's father tells Van to kill Hitomi and end the war, what will he do. (I'm bad at summaries!)  
  
Author note: Ok, I made Gatiste up. Yay, I'm bad at summaries but please read it!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Hitomi woke up and groaned, Merle took up the whole bed! Now her back was killing. Hitomi felt deferent . . . more free. She looked around and noticed Merle was not there. "Oh, she most have left for school," Hitomi said to no one, but a sleeping Van.  
  
Hitomi sat up and ran into the kitchen and put on her clothes. Merle gave her some of her mothers clothes, so she'd blended in more.  
  
Van rubbed his eyes and sat up. Stumbling into the kitchen, he blushed "Oh! I'm sorry!" He turned around.  
  
"It's ok," Hitomi blushed redder then Van. "Ohm, Van this it kind of embarrassing but Merle left and I can't tie my back . . ."  
  
"Sure," He gulped. Walking up to Hitomi, her back turned. He grabbed the two strings at her back and pulled the corset tight. Hitomi put a hand to her chest and winced. She was still blushing because she had only her corset cover and drawers. Her corset cover had pink lace around the arm opening (I don't know what's that's called lol) and a bow at tighten it. Her drawers had pink lace and frills around the ends and flowed gracefully as she waslked.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he mumbled. He wanted to rub her bare shoulders. Van had always liked Hitomi, but he did not know if she liked him as a friend, or more then a friend. His fingertips touched her back softly and he tied the strings in a knot. She breathed in deeply as he touched her back. Van went crazy, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.  
  
Hitomi was still faced forward "Van, I think you should get dressed," she smiled and turned around.  
  
He loved to see her beautiful smile. "Ok," Van said with pleasure. He walked behind the wall and pulled on his clothes.  
  
Hitomi's heart was beating so fast, she felt so weak and like she was going to melt. Hitomi had put on just a simple plan old cotton blouse with dark blue petticoat then to top it off she put on a long apron that reached almost to the ground.  
  
Hitomi walked outside and looked around. There was an old dead vegetable garden, and burnt out fireplace.  
  
"Merle said there was a well somewhere around here?" Hitomi thought. She looked around, until she heard Van open the door and walk outside.  
  
"Hitomi, your hair," Van blurted out.  
  
"What?" Hitomi asked bewildered and turned to look at him.  
  
"I mean, you should cut your hair," Van said blankly. "You know so you look deferent."  
  
"Van! That's a great idea!" Hitomi exclaimed and hugged him. "You always where so smart."  
  
He laughed. "Do you want to wait or do it now?"  
  
"Now, we need to go into town and get food," she half laughed and was half serious.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She walked in front of him. Smiling warmly at him she reached out her hand and grabbed his sword out of its sheath.  
  
Handing the silver blade to him she answered softly "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Hitomi turned around and Van gathered her hair in one hair. "How short?" Van wondered.  
  
"I don't care, but make it really short. They never think that 'I' would cut my hair!" she exclaimed.  
  
He brought the blade up to her sandy blonde hair and it fell gracefully into the air as he held it.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Does it look good?" she spun around and smiled ear to ear.  
  
He grinned warmly back; what ever made her smiled made him happy. "It's beautiful Hitomi!" he cheered.  
  
"Thank you," she hugged him and he took every moment of it in.  
  
Pulling back she bit her lower lip, "Ready?"  
  
"Yes, let's go 'my wife'," Van joked.  
  
Hitomi laughed.  
  
As Van and Hitomi walked in the direction of town Van asked "Hey, did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"No, Merle hogged the whole bed!" Hitomi said a little to loudly.  
  
Van laughed, "Hey do you think we should get her her own bed?"  
  
She looked at him and thought for a second.  
  
"Unless you don't want to!" Van blurted out when she didn't say anything.  
  
"No, I think it's a great idea . . . but do you think she will be ok with it?"  
  
"I don't know," Van signed  
  
"Well, let's buy one anyway . . . so if she does we got it,"  
  
"And if she does?"  
  
"Then we use it as a couch or something,"  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
Hitomi smiled and soon they arrived. Every ones eyes stared holes into Van and Hitomi.  
  
"Van, their all staring at us!" Hitomi whispered into Vans ear.  
  
"I know Hitomi, just ignore them," Van replied. "They will stop soon, I hope."  
  
She looked at Van as she wrapped her arms around his one at his side. He looked surprised for a moment and then, he smiled warmly into her green glowing orbs.  
  
"Van, over there," Hitomi pointed to a stand with seeds and vegetables. "We need some seeds to start a garden. We can't spend all our money on food so we'll grow it!"  
  
"Hey, do you want to sell some when we grow it?" Van questioned.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like a great idea!" Hitomi cheered.  
  
"Heloo, how cannn Iiia hellp youuu," asked an inquisitive old bold man with a strange accent.  
  
"Uhh yes, we need some vegetable seeds?" Hitomi stated.  
  
"Oohhoo, Yeshh Iiia dooo," the old man pointed to the seeds. "Iiia Havve sommm Peshha annndda sommm Gethraa." (Chill I made them up! ^_~ lol)  
  
"OH! Perfect we'll take five of each!" Hitomi squealed in joy. He handed her two small bags with the five seeds in them.  
  
They both bowed respectfully and walked down the street to another stand.  
  
"Hey sweet stuff!" a man howled from across the street.  
  
Hitomis face grow red, her fists balled up and she was going to scream at them but Van stopped her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okie dokie what do u think? I think my editing is a lot better but u never know it could be crappier! So what do you think? R&R and thanks every one who did R&R.  
  
Ohhh and more of the men howling next chapter, I mean what type of story would it be with out the howling men hitting on Hitomi and Van getting mad! I mean come on! Lol thanks again!  
  
Ohh poopie! My internets down, oh well I'll put it tomorrow! 


	6. What a Woman!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own Escaflowne, BUT I DO OWN Gatiste!  
  
Title: Promise Me  
  
Summary: "Van, promise me that we'll be friends no matter what happens even if we go to war against each other! Promise Me we'll always be friends!" Hitomi said staring into the pink sky. "I promise you Hitomi, We'll always be best friends!" Hitomi is princess of Gatiste, a small country next to Fanelia. Van is Price of Fanelia. As they get older a war brakes out between the two countries. But when Van's father tells Van to kill Hitomi and end the war, what will he do. (I'm bad at summaries!)  
  
Author note: Sorry I toke soooooooo long to update and stuff. I have school and it spring break now and all so I got time to do it...yeah enjoy R&R oh and I can't believe I spelt different wrong!! I know how to spell it TOO!!  
  
Chapter Six: What a Woman!  
  
"Hey sweet stuff!" a man howled from across the street.  
  
Hitomi's face grow red, her fists balled up and she was going to scream at them but Van stopped her.  
  
"VAN!!! That guy needs to be slapped!" Hitomi yelled angrily.  
  
"Hitomi, you need to clam down," Van held her by her arms as she tried to break lose og his grip.  
  
"Van, do something! Don't let him talk to me like that!"  
  
"Hitomi, I don't want to chase any trouble."  
  
"Fine!" she crossed her arms as he let his grip go.  
  
They continued to walk down the street of the small country town until another man whistled, "Hey baby."  
  
Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks. "VAN!" her teeth grinned, "If you don't do something, then I will!"  
  
"Fine, I will." Van walked up to the man, he's eye's hard, Van really didn't like all the men's stares and howls.  
  
"What do you want scrawny?" the man's grungy voice asked bitterly. Van was scrawny compared to the giant bulk of mass in front of him.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Van spat back.  
  
"Make me!" the giant replied and bent down so he was in Van's face.  
  
"Alright then," Van pulled her arm back and smacked the guys jaw making it turn and spit flew out of his mouth.  
  
Van just turned around and grinned as he toke his spot next to Hitomi again. "Happy?" he queried softly.  
  
"Yes, very happy," Hitomi answered with a big smile showing her teeth. She toke his hand and continued walking.  
  
After walking around about half the town it didn't feel small, but soon they found a white cotton feather mattress. "Oh, Van there is one," Hitomi pointed out a stand with only three mattress left or that was all they had, ether one it was fine with Hitomi and Van.  
  
After they bought it Hitomi ran over to another stand and bought a cow and a pregnant pig which, Hitomi of course, had to bribe the woman for it.  
  
"Hitomi, do you thing we really think we needed to take her 'pregnant' pig, that's what gives her her livestock?"  
  
"Van, she had like ten pregnant pigs," Hitomi flipped her head carelessly.  
  
"Okay, but what are we going to eat until it gives birth and those pigs get big enough?"  
  
"Oops," Hitomi stopped and a surprised look came on her face. Pulling the cow and pig by the rope, that was tied snugly around each animals neck, back to the 'pig lady' she bought another pig for dinner.  
  
Van signed as he carried the mattress over his head, not noticing peoples stares at all the things they bought.  
  
They hurried back and Van started making a pen and stable for the animals. Hitomi replanted the garden then started dinner. She started closed her eyes and quickly killed the ten pound, innocent pink pig, hung it up-side- down then tried to start a fire. When the fire was burning Hitomi gutted the dead pig and dragged it over to the fire. 'Damn, how am I going to get this thing to cook?' she thought gloomily. Some how she did it, she got the dead animal on the fire and it cooked.  
  
Meanwhile, Van tied the cow and the pig to the door. He walked around looking a good tree to cut down. "Here we go, this is a good size," Van spoke to him-self and grinned. Pulling out his sword and sung it into the tree. After only five hits of the steel the tree fell to the ground. Van chopped off the branches and chopped the trunk in to fourths. Turning the trunk parts vertical and chopped those into fourths. After that was all done he set them up to make a nice fence coming off the inside of the L.  
  
They both sank into a chair and signed at the same time, "Wow, I never know that all the work was so hard!"  
  
"Huh?" they both said at the same time once again. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
sorry it took me so long! I hope y'all forgive me! I'll update soon and they may get together!!! ^_~ haha R&R thanks everyone who did! I love ya! 


	7. Win dain a lotica

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own Escaflowne, BUT I DO OWN Gatiste!  
  
Title: Promise Me  
  
Summary: "Van, promise me that we'll be friends no matter what happens even if we go to war against each other! Promise Me we'll always be friends!" Hitomi said staring into the pink sky. "I promise you Hitomi, We'll always be best friends!" Hitomi is princess of Gatiste, a small country next to Fanelia. Van is Price of Fanelia. As they get older a war brakes out between the two countries. But when Van's father tells Van to kill Hitomi and end the war, what will he do. (I'm bad at summaries!)  
  
Author note: I'm updating faster and hank you SabineballZ for reviewing. (and yes I said HANK you, get it t-hank you. I just find it cuter. Oh, and no, I'm not a girly girly, cause I'm reading this and say to myself "wow that make me sound ----- never mind back to the story.  
  
Chapter Seven: Oh La La  
  
Merle walked slowly down the path to her home. The birds chirped and rays of light shined though the leaves of the trees.  
  
She started to skip and sang a little sang to herself, "Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint." Merle was close to the house now and she could see the pig cooking and a cow in a pen with a fatter pig. She continued to sing, "Win chent a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
Si katigura neuver  
  
Floreria for chesti  
  
Si entina." She opened to door to see Van sitting at the table and Hitomi cutting vegetables.  
  
"Hello, Merle," Hitomi turned her head and smiled warmly.  
  
"How was your day?" Van continued what Hitomi was going to ask.  
  
"Fine," the little girl replied happily, "I see you got a caw and a pig."  
  
"Yes, so now we don't have to buy it."  
  
"Oh, and what's that for?" Merle pointed to the cotton mattress laying against the wall next to the desk.  
  
"For you, if you want it?" Van questioned meekly.  
  
Hitomi jumped in, "Well, Merle, we bought you a mattress for you because, well, you hogged the bed last night and that bed is kinda small," Hitomi gave a weak smile, not sure if it's ok with a pink haired girl.  
  
"Wow! My own bed!" Merle jumped up and down.  
  
Hitomi and Van smiled. "Ok, Merle go put your school things away."  
  
Merle bounced up to the desk placed her bag on it and sang, "La la la la la la la la la...  
  
Fontina blu cent  
  
De cravi esca letisimo  
  
La la la la la la la la la...  
  
De quantian  
  
La finde reve Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint." Van looked up at Merle, "Where have you heard that song?"  
  
"My mother sang it to me, but I never found out what it meant. She died," Merle mumbled sadly and looked at her feet, "Why?"  
  
"I know that song."  
  
"You do," her eyes light up.  
  
"Yes, it means, In the darkness, the dragon wakes. To a cold heart the dragon takes. With you at my side, the dragon sleeps. On dragon wings our wishes leap."  
  
"Oh, wow, soooo, um what does that mean?" Merle stared at him with big eyes.  
  
"What do you mean 'what does that mean' I just told you?" Van's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, what is the dragon thing about?"  
  
Van gulped, he really didn't want to explain it to the eight year old. You kinda had to live or have been to Fanelia.  
  
"Well-"Van started hesitantly, but Hitomi saved him, "Merle why don't you go see if the pig is done cooking."  
  
"Okay," Merle floated out of the house.  
  
Van relaxed and looked at Hitomi as she smiled at him warmly like she always did.  
  
After dinner they helped Merle with her homework and they built Merles bed.  
  
"There," Van said smacking the last nail into the bed frame.  
  
"You have your on bed now. . .but it seems a little tight in here. . . ," Hitomi added quickly then she turned to Van, "What about if we added a new room?"  
  
"Yeah, great idea Hitomi," Merle cheered and yawned, "Wow, I'm tired. Good night." She crawled into her new bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Yes, it is late," Hitomi agreed with Merle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry, nothing happened in this chapter and I know I told you that they get together but I HAVE NO IDEA how they will!!! Oh, please give me some ideas if you have any. At least I updated quickly. I finished this like two days ago but I can't think of how they star loving each other. Thanks to the people who R&R help me!!  
  
And, I'm going to put all my progress and updates in my bio/profile whatever it is. Well, I put what I'm doing with my stories there and I don't feel like typing it over thank you. 


End file.
